


Fulfillment

by nepetina



Series: Riku's Journals [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Love Letters, M/M, Short, hopefully, i guess, maybe occasional Riku/Demyx, short but cute tbh, these boys are still gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetina/pseuds/nepetina
Summary: Sora and Riku write about gay thoughts to each other





	1. Side: Sora-1

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is the less one-sided sequel to emptiness  
> in which sora also appears and is gay too

I'm so glad that we can be together like this. Everything we have now is so nice, and yet I'm still worried.  
I'm worried about the damage that was done while I was gone, and that even now, I won't be able to help you.  
But I'll do my best, just for you.

I just want you to smile for me again.

_-Sora_


	2. Side: Riku - 1

This is such a blessing.

I never thought you would feel the same. I know I have a lot to work on but if there is anything you need I will do it. I still have to learn how to share and not hide everything away. It's going to be very tough but I think I can do it with your help. I would do anything for you, but you already knew that.

How wonderful it is to finally be together.

_\- Riku_


	3. Side: Riku - 2

I'm so scared.

Scared that I'm not worthy of your love. Nothing I can ever do will make up for what I did. Yet you still love me.

The path of recovery is not a steady line and I have fallen along the way.

But I feel that having you by my side will help more than anything. I will work for the day I no longer hate myself and my heart is free from anger and jealousy.

When I only have love for myself and others...

_-Riku_


End file.
